


Endings In Metaphor

by sootnose



Series: Mando Savage & Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Savage remembered endings. Gi remembered beginnings.





	Endings In Metaphor

Savage remembered what he had been sure to be his last words to his brother. He remembered the agonised screaming, the pleading. He remembered the desire to do something, anything, to help his brother, but power sapped out of him like the mists on the low lands where the Nightsisters dwelled. He remembered the helplessness twice over.

And then, once everything had gone silent, he remembered the pale sun face of a human Mandalorian, her urgent, commanding voice, the meaning faint and distant.

After that, there were snippets, sluggish like fever dreams. The view above his eyes changing. A glimpse of silver, but not moonlight-pale.

He remembered clawing his way out of unconsciousness, sticky as tar and unwilling to release him.

He peeled his eyes open with difficulty. Above him, a ceiling. It revealed nothing. He turned his head, but it lolled to the side, and he had to concentrate not to simply fall asleep again.

His brother needed him.

With that thought, he was wide awake and trying to sit up so fervently that it took his senses a moment to catch up to the hands on his shoulders and the rapid stream of familiar speech and the blue-visored, warm-pale face in his field of view.

"Don't try to sit up", he caught in between the rapid Mandalorian. He could understand a couple of the Mandalorian words, as well. _Gedet'ye._ They were comming someone. Savage lay back down, and the tone of the Mandalorian changed. Gi nodded decisively, then flicked up the visor.

"Rook and a bunch of Maul's Mandalorians are breaking him out", they abruptly said. "And you're a heart short, so you aren't going anywhere."

They weren't wrong. That simple attempt to move had sapped all his energy. His eyes drooped. He still had a question.

"Why?"

Gi didn't know what to answer, and didn't need to. They turned to the door as the medical droid arrived.

"He's asleep again", they told the droid in their native tongue.

Gi remembered the proverbial bucket of ice water they'd been doused with when Rook had informed them that Savage was badly injured.

On some level, they'd had the feeling that becoming attached to the _aruetii Mand'alor_'s brother was a bad idea. They still hadn't expected this.

Gi wasn't loyal to the outsider Mand'alor, exactly. They figured he should be Mand'alor, without qualifiers, but they also figured the Mandalore resistance's stance of "No True Mand'alor" was ridiculous and hypocritical. _Mando'ade_ weren't a people of bloodlines.

So Gi had helped with some tech issues. And then Gi had complained to Rook that the Mand'alor barely knew what _su'cuy_ meant, and Rook had told Gi to teach him, then, and Gi grabbed the hook and bait bare-handed.

A Mand'alor should be Mandalorian. Whether he was Mandalorian to begin with or became one after becoming Mand'alor was irrelevant. Savage was an in.

And if Gi liked Savage, and simply left some alphabet sheets where Maul would find them with a block text letter addressed to him, nobody needed to be the wiser.

_"Gi bur'cya be'Savage",_ Rook told the medical droid when he expressed displeasure about a civvie in its infirmary. Gi bared their teeth in a smile.

At least Savage wouldn't need to be alone in this dreary infirmary, especially since his recovery threatened to be long.


End file.
